A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Socks17
Summary: A Zoey 101 fic about the happenings at Pacific Coast Academy? Read and find out what it is about.
1. Prologue

This is going to be a fan fic that has a lot of different pairings in it. Also, it will eventually be a M-rated story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you might as well go away now.

Some key things you should know:

Zoey/Chase/Michael/James/Blake/Lola/Nicole/Mark/Logan - 16  
Dustin - 12  
Coco - 28

I'll be posting the first chapter up shortly. The gang is starting up their sophomore year and have big expectations.


	2. A New Year

Welcome to my fic, I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you leave plenty of reviews. So let's start the new chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a new year at Pacific Coast Academy and even though Zoey Brooks had gotten her license a month earlier, her dad brought her and her brother back to their school. It was a bright sunny day when the beamer that they were riding in rolled up to the campus. Zoey rolled down her window to look out and everything looked much the same as she had left it. Eventually they came to where the kids were being dropped off and their dad got their suitcases out of the trunk and put them on the curb. They said their goodbyes and their dad left. Dustin and Zoey went in different directions to their dorms.

"Carter Hall" Zoey said as she read from the paper, "Room 232." She eventually found Carter Hall and made her way to Room 232. She knocked on the door and Lola opened up. "Zoey," Lola yelled and hugged Zoey hard. Zoey tried to hug back, but she had a duffel bag on one arm and pulling a suitcase in the other. After Lola got off her, she pulled her suitcase in and put her duffel bag down on her bed.

"So, what did you do for the summer," Zoey asked Lola.  
"Oh, I went over to Spain to do some acting, nothing big," Lola told Zoey.  
"That's so cool, I wish I could go to Spain," Zoey said, "I didn't like England, but I'm sure I would love Spain."  
"So tell me about, what was the best part," Zoey asked.  
"Probably all the amazing, beautiful people over there," Lola explained, "Oh, and you'll never guess what I saw at the beaches."  
"What," Zoey asked.  
"The women go topless," Lola told Zoey, "they don't have any of tan lines, they are all tan as could be."  
"Did you go topless," Zoey asked.  
"No, too many guys around," Lola explains.

They talk for a little while longer while another knock comes on the door, it was Coco. "Since Quinn requested a room to herself, we have to pair you up with a new girl. Her name is Mary, she's coming in about a half an hour after her parents finish up the paperwork. She's 16 like you guys, so make her feel comfortable here," Coco explained leaving before either of the girls could say anything. They shut the door and went back to talking.

"Did you hear what happened to what happened to Nicole," Lola asked Zoey.  
"No, what," Zoey asked.  
"You know how she was sent to an all-girl school," Lola explained.  
"Yeah," Zoey said extremely interested.  
"Well it turns out they figured out why she was having the guy problems," Lola said.  
"What was wrong," Zoey asked.  
"Turns out, she was a lesbian that was confused," Lola explained.  
"How'd did they find out," Zoey asked.  
"She found herself a girlfriend and they sort of well got caught, by some of the girls," Lola explained as Zoey had a surprise look, "the girls didn't tell, but I did get a postcard from one of them."  
"Wow, what a surprise," Zoey exclaimed, "I never saw that coming."

The two girls continued to talk about their summer when they heard another knock. Lola went over to the door and a new girl was there. "Hi, I'm Mary," Mary introduced herself.

Mary was about 5'6" with dirty blonde hair, almost brown, she had a soft looking face. By the looks of it, Lola thought she was older as her chest was quite mature for her age. Much bigger than Lola's were. Her waist was thin, but not nearly as thin as Lola's, more around Zoey's. Her legs looked long with the pants she was wearing.

They got to know each other for a little while before Zoey decided she wanted to introduce Mary to the guys. Zoey and Lola brought Mary with them as they went to the front desk. Zoey asked the secretary, "What room is James Garrett in?" "Room 252, Independence Hall," the secretary said. Zoey, Mary, and Lola walked down to Independence Hall and found room 252. Zoey knocked on the door and a kid with blonde hair answered the door. "Zoey," James yelled out. "James," Zoey yelled out. They gave each other hugs and James gave Lola a hug too, that's when he saw Mary. James stood there just staring at Mary when Zoey introduced Mary to James. "Where's Logan and Michael," Zoey asked. "Oh, they'll be back in a few minutes, come on in," James responded ushering the girls inside. It wasn't long before Michael and Logan showed up and the had all gotten reacquainted and got to know Mary. After sitting around talking for a while, the girls decided they wanted to go back to their dorm. They said their goodbyes and left for their dorms. It didn't take long for them to get back to their dorms as it was less crowded then it had been earlier when Zoey went to find her new dorm. Once back at their dorm rooms, they sat around for a while as Mary asked quite a few questions about life at PCA. There was a silence when Lolfa suggested, "Let's go sunbathing." Mary and Zoey nodded approvingly and they both went to their corner and picked out a bathing suit. Lola picked out a dark green bikini, Zoey picked out a light blue bikini, and Mary picked out a red bikini.

Zoey turned her skirt around, so that the button was in front of her and she unbuttoned her skirt. The skirt fell to the floor in one heap and Zoey stood there bottomless. (She never wore underwear with her short skirts) She reached over for the bikini bottoms and quickly put them on. She turned her back to the other girls and pulled her shirt over her head. She grabbed the other shirt that she had on under and pulled that off too. She folded them both carefully before reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp to her bra. She let it slide from her shoulders and onto the bed. She grabbed her top and put it over her ivory colored breasts and tied the strings together.

Lola slipped off her cowboys boots and puts them next to her bed. She sticks her fingers into her shorts and slides them down her tanned legs. She sticks a couple more fingers into her panties and slides them down. She grabs her bottoms and quickly puts them on. She pulls off her top and her rather small bra follows suit. She grabs her top and slides it on.

Mary pulled her shirt up inverting it in the process, but through it on top of her bed. She reached behind to unhook her bra freeing her breasts. She unbuttons her jeans and unzips them. She wiggles her way out of the pants. She gets her pants off and begins at her underwear. Before long, her underwear is at her feet in a pile. She grabs her swimsuit and quickly puts it on.

After all the girls have changed, they go up some stairs and up to the roof. There are three lawnchairs there and the girls go and lie down on them. It doesn't take long for them to get comfortable and they begin talking again.

"So where are you from," Lola asks Mary.  
"Well, I was born in California, but my family has moved a lot with my dad being in the Air Force," Mary explained.  
"Just a regular world traveler," Zoey jokes.  
"Speaking of world traveling, Lola, this is the perfect chance to sunbathe topless. No one can see you." Zoey explains.

Lola reaches behind to unhook her top and it falls off, she flips onto her stomach to get rid of the tan lines on her back.

They tan for a little while longer and once they get tired of it, they go back to their room and change back into their normal clothes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys like the first chapter. Really no big details, but check back for the next exciting installment.


	3. What's Life Without A Few Risks

So I got this one completely done and I thought I had added it, so I deleted. Well, it turns out it didn't get added and now I'm stuck rewriting a story I spent an hour on.

So leave me a lot of reviews, because my incentive to update this is really waining.

So now I'm going to get started on my next chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm clock went off promptly at 6:05 and Zoey reached over to shut it of before it woke up her roommates. She lied in her bed for a few more minutes as her body adjusted to the morning before sitting up. Zoey got up and went over to her counter space and picked up her towel and threw it back on her bed. She reached down towards the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head leaving her in just her underwear. She stuck a few fingers in her underwear and pulled it under her hips allowing them to fall to her ankles. She kicked them off towards her dirty clothes pile and picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body. She opened up the door quietly and closed it behind her as to not wake up Lola and Mary. She walked down the hallway to the community bathroom.

Opening up the door slowly, she could already hear the shower running. She walked over to the bench and unwrapped her towel and set it down on the bench. She walked over to the showers and walked into the open, communal showers and looked around. There were only two girls in there, one was a new girl who she had shown around. The other was a girl she didn't recognize, but she didn't look much older than the other girl. She strolled over to the shower and turned on the faucet. Zoey let it warm up a bit before sticking her head under the water to soak her hair. She pulled her head back out from underneath the shower head and noticed that the two other girls had left. She simply shrugged her shoulders and picked up the shampoo off the ground and poured a little in her hands. Rubber her hands together, she began running her fingers through her hair making sure she covered all of her hair. She stuck her head back underneath the showerhead to rinse out the suds from her hair. After cleaning her hair of the shampoo, she stepped out of the shower's range and picked up the soap bottle and poured some on her body. After scrubbing her body thoroughly, she stepped back under the shower and rinsed her body off.

Satisfied that she had gotten all the soap off her body, Zoey reached up to turn the shower off. With water still dripping from her hair and the rest of her body, she stood there to allow the water to drain off of her. Walking over to the bench, she picked up the towel and began drying herself off. After rubbing every inch of her body dry, she wrapped her towel around her body and headed off back down to her room. She opened up the door quietely expecting her two roommates to still be asleep, she found Mary standing next to her bed naked. Realizing that Zoey was back in the room, she put on a pair of her underwear and an oversized shirt. "We should wake up Lola so we can go and eat," Mary whispered her suggestion to Zoey. They jumped on her bed and violently woke up Lola. "I'm up, I'm up," Lola continued to repeat hoping the two would stop shaking her. Finally Mary and Zoey got up off of Lola and allowed Lola to put her slippers on to go down for breakfast.

After finish up breakfast, the girls went back up to the room to get ready for school. "I've got an idea, we should all where short skirts like Zoey today," Mary suggested. "Only, if we go braless," Lola counteroffered. "That's not fair, your breasts are considerbly smaller than ours," Mary argued. "Take it or leave it," Lola said to Mary. "Fine, but we go without underwear to raise the stakes a bit more," Mary replied. Lola looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it, "Fine." "Zoey, you're going to do this with us right," Lola asked. Zoey looked like she wanted to say no, but gave in reluctantly as they began dressing for their school day.

Lucky for the girls they all had the same first block, Algebra. Sitting behind a big black desk covered on three sides, the girls didn't have to worry about someone seeing up their skirt. They didn't have as much luck during the second block as Mary went to her science class, Lola went to her acting class, and Zoey had an English class. Zoey was having a difficult time concentrating, constantly looking up at the clock every few minutes as she chewed on her pencil. Lola was having a difficult time as well as her acting was requiring to move around a lot, so she had to keep one hand on her skirt to make sure it didn't fly up. Mary was probably having the hardest time as they were learning about human reproduction. This topic was causing her along with many of the other students to move around in their seats during their lesson.

After what seemed an eternity, the bell rang signally the end of their second class and Mary and Lola met up shortly thereafter as their class was really close to their room. They went back to their room. Zoey's class was on the other side of the campus, so she decided to drop by her brother's room really quick before heading back to her own. She went up to his door and heard an odd noise coming from it. She opened up the door anyways and saw her brother sitting there so innocently. That's when she noticed that his shorts were at his ankles and he was making up and down movements with his hands near his groin. Despite this odd scene, Zoey felt the need to touch herself. But as soon as that feeling arose, Dustin's movements became more intense and quicker before he cummed into his hands, Zoey snapped back to reality and shut the door. Standing there, all she could think was "my little brother is masturbating."

Zoey sped back to her room where Lola said, "Zoey, have you seen a ghost?" "I don't want to talk about it," Zoey responded. They all sat there quietly for about ten minutes after the bell rang. They skipped their third block as it was gym. Zoey and Lola were lying down on their own bed respectively and Mary had sat down in their bean bag chair. Breaking the silence Lola asked both of them, "Can I ask you a personal question." Mary nodded, but Zoey didn't do anything. "Do you shave down there," Lola asked as she looked down to between her legs. "You answer the question first, and I'll answer it," Mary countered. Lola looked like she was going to argue, but wisely stopped. "I've never shaved it, it's always been grown out," Lola answered. Content that Lola had answered first, Mary began to tell her, "I shave it during the summer during the swimsuit season, but normally let it grow out when swimsuit season is over." "What about you Zoey," Lola asked. Zoey was still entrenched in thought, when Lola asked her again.

"Well, I've always kept it shave since about four years ago," Zoey said. "Why is that," Mary asked. "Well, my family and I went to this beach a few years back and my brother and parents fell asleep, so I decided to go explore a bit farther down the beach. I scaled some rocks and was amazed at what I saw," Zoey explained. "What," Lola asked. "I saw a bunch of people, young and old, male and female, naked and most of them were unshaved. From that point on, I've kept my bush shaved," Zoey continued to explain. Mary pulled out her laptop and did a quick Google search. She turned her computer towards Mary and Zoey and began reading from the screen. "Nudists, otherwise known as naturists, are people who prefer to live without clothes." Mary turned the laptop back towards her and kept on reading. "There is one about a half an hour away from here," Mary said not looking up from her computer. A few minutes later the bell had rung and Mary stowed away her laptop as the girls got ready for class.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, so there is the new chapter. Took me a while to rewrite since I accidentally deleted the first copy.

Leave me lots of reviews.


	4. Time Goes By So Slowly

Sorry for the rather long update, but I've been rather busy as of late. If you haven't already, I need you to reread the first two chapters as I changed them up a good deal. Instead, I got a great idea that I will be using. So I'm going to shut up now and start the next chapter and not spoil the story for you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An uneventful first semester had wound down into the beginning of winter break where many students were going to be heading home for vacation, but not the gang. They had decided to stay at PCA to stay in the warm weather and just hang out with their friends. We find the girls sitting down in the lobby of the girls dorms.

"I'm so bored," Lola complained. "Well, we can go see the guys," Zoey suggested. Lola quickly agreed as Lola, Mary, and Zoey headed off to the boys dorm. After a trek through the campus, they knocked on the boys' door and James opened up the door. "Hey ladies," James said in his charming voice. "Hey," the three girls responded as they walked into the room. "What's going on," Zoey asked Michael. "Well, I just got off the phone with Chase and he's coming back at the beginning of the next semester," Michael explained. "That's wonderful news," Zoey exclaimed. "Yeah, well we got about two weeks before he'll show up," Logan reminded them. "What are you guys going to do about the living arrangements," Lola asked. "Well, I was going to move out, but Michael went and talked to the head of the dorms and found a room with four beds in it," Michael explained.

"Awww...That's so sweet of you," Mary said. James simply blushed. "Any other news," Lola asked. "Yeah, other than us six, there are no other students staying on campus for winter break," Michael responded. "Well, we are going down to the basketball court, want to join us," James offered. The girls looked at each other before Lola said no thanks. They said their goodbyes and the boys went down to the basketball courts and the girls headed back to their room.

The girls closed the door behind them and sat back down on the bed. "What do you want to do now," Mary asked. "I don't know," Lola shrugged. They sat there in thought for a while before Lola suggested going to the beach. "That's a good idea, there won't be anywhere for a hundred miles," Zoey said. They each went to their dressers and went and grabbed their bikinis and brought them back to their beds.

Zoey was standing next to her bed and sat down her swimsuit on the bed and pulled down her mini skirt. She pulled her shirt over head and it soon found itself in the pile with her miniskirt. She reached behind to unclasp her bra and she tossed it with the rest of her dirty clothes. She turned around and yelled, "I'm ready." Shocked, Lola turned around as she was still half dressed with her shorts on and her bra, but asked "are you serious, you are going to go to the beach naked?" "I'm just kidding," Zoey laughed as she finished putting her swimsuit on. Lola and Zoey just laughed, but Mary hadn't even blinked during that ordeal. A few minutes later, Mary turned around and asked "do you girls mind if I go topless." "I don't care," Lola responded. "It is a public beach, you know that right," Zoey asked. "Yeah, there's a secluded spot a bit down the beach I thought we could check out," Mary responded as she put the bottoms of her bathing suit on. "Sounds good to me," Zoey said.

They finished getting ready for the beach and left their room and headed down to the beach. They went to their normal spot before Zoey asked, "so where is this spot you were talking about?" "It's a bit of a ways down, but it's worth it, trust me," Mary responded as she led the two other girls down the beach. Mary led them on for a while, but they eventually came up to some cliffs. "Ughh...you suggest we climb these big rocks," Lola asked. "Yeah, trust me, the view is great and it's a completely secluded beach," Mary said as she led them over the huge rocks. As they got to the rocks, Lola and Zoey were absolutely amazed at the view. A completely surrounded spot with rocks on one side and extremely thick trees blocking the other two sides and the beach was absolutely stunning.

The girls set their towels down next to each other and quickly got out of their cover ups. After Mary pulled off her strapless dress, Zoey was in complete shock. "Mary, you forgot your swimsuit bottoms." "No, I just decided that I'd go without a swimsuit," Mary said as she just laughed at Zoey, "besides, at least I won't have tan lines when school is back." "But what if someone sees you," Zoey interrupted. "Trust me, no one will see me, PCA isn't around anything and no one is at PCA except for a few faculty members and the boys, no one will see me," Mary said as she lied down on her towel. The other girls soon followed suit and they lounged in the sunshine for a while.

After about an hour, Mary got up from her spot and went into the ocean. Lola follows suit, but Zoey stays for a while longer on the beach before joining Lola and Mary. They swam around for a while before getting out of the water and lying back down on their towel. After a while, Lola started complaining "I hate the feeling of a wet swimsuit clinging to your body." "Well, take it off then," Mary suggested. "Well I don't know," Lola said softly. "I dare you to," Mary said with a devilish grin coming across her face. "Oh all right," Lola said as she got up and took off her top and bottoms, lying back down on her back to get tanned. "Wow, this feels amazing," Lola said after she lied there for a good fifteen minutes, "you should try it Zoey."

"Yeah, come on and do it with us Zoey," Mary egged on. Zoey looked like she wanted to, but decided only to take her top off. "Well, that is a start," Lola said encouragingly. Zoey lied down on her back to allow her chest to get tanned. After a while, she pulled her bottoms off and tossed them to where her top was. "Nice job Zoe," Mary told her friend. Zoey smiled and went back to sunbathing. They lied there for another hour before Zoey got up and went back in the water. Mary and Lola joined her and they swam around for a while.

Tired of swimming, they tracked back to their spot and got ready to go as it was almost time for dinner. "Let's go back now," Zoey said as she looked at her phone. The two other girls agreed and they quickly got their clothes back on and headed back to the campus. The girls got to their dorms, but found it locked. Zoey got her key out and unlocked the door for the girls, but were surprised when they found it deserted. They yelled around for their dorm adviser, Coco, but she didn't respond. They went over to the announcement board and found a new paper pinned to the board.

Dear girls,

I've gone with my boyfriend on a vacation to Maui.  
I'll be back whenever Christmas break is over.  
If you need anything ask next door's adviser.  
Remember, all rules apply, doors will be locked at  
all times during the break, so make sure you keep  
your key with you to get inside.

Love,  
Coco

"Well, you can tell Coco put that up there since it has Ravioli spill on it," Zoey said jokingly. "You can say that again," Lola said as she started laughing. The girls headed up the third floor to their room and shut the door behind them. "That was so much fun," Mary said. "Yeah, but I feel dirty, I'm going to take a shower," Zoey said as she set down her beach bag. She pulled off her swimsuit cover and carefully folded it up leaving her standing there naked. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and headed down to the shower. After Zoey had left, the two other girls quickly undressed and grabbed their towels and threw them over their shoulders and headed to the community showers.

Zoey had already gotten her hair wet when Mary and Lola stepped into the shower. Zoey was a bit shocked, but she went back to washing herself. After Zoey got done with her hair, Zoey asked Mary for some help with her back and Mary happily obliged. Mary poured some soap in her hands and rubbed them together before placing her hands on Zoey's shoulders. She worked her way down Zoey's back scrubbing every part of her back, and eventually moved down towards her ass. Feeling Mary's hands on her ass, Zoey quickly turned around with a shocked look on her face. "Trust me, I'm not a lesbian," Mary said calmly, "besides I've been dating James for a couple of weeks now." "Zoey," Lola yelled. "What," Zoey yelled back. "You let your pussy hair grow out, I didn't notice it on the beach," Lola said still in shock. Zoey really didn't have any response at first, but words eventually came to her, "well I heard some guys talking that they didn't like girls who shaved." "Or is it for Chase," Lola asked mocking Zoey. Zoey just blushed, but finished up her shower.

The girls finished up their shower and stepped out of the shower into the community bathroom. They dried themselves off using their towels before wrapping their hair up in those same towels. They headed back down the hallways toward their dorm room and went to take a rest from their long day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, so more pointless drabble. It should start speeding up in the next few chapters, so make sure you check back.

Also, would love a lot of reviews.


End file.
